Supermarket Fantasy
by QueenBzzz
Summary: Ele achou que fosse ser correspondido, mas ela só queria algumas latas de feijão enlatado. / Songfic / UA.


**And after just a little while  
I went in to the canned goods aisle  
And there she was just standing there smiling  
I was hoping she'd look at me  
But she was checking out the lima beans  
And artichoke, my heart was broken in pieces  
By my supermarket fantasy  
**_E depois de um tempo  
Eu fui para o corredor de enlatados  
E lá estava ela de pé, sorrindo  
Eu achei que ela estava olhando pra mim  
Mas ela estava checando os feijões  
E a alcachofra, meu coração foi partido em pedaços  
Pela minha fantasia de Supermercado_

**Screeching Weasel – Supermarket Fantasy**

Passou pelas portas automáticas do supermercado, empurrava o carrinho vagarosamente, pensando no que deveria comprar. Esgueirou-se para o corredor de enlatados e pegou a lista de compras no bolso.

Espantou-se quando viu um rosto delicado emoldurado por fios cor-de-rosa. Será possível que ele tinha que encontrar sua vizinha até no supermercado? Ele quis sair correndo, de imediato se sentindo constrangido.

Era bem verdade que vinha observando-a desde que ela se mudara, há algumas semanas. Começou tudo de maneira bem inocente, quando ele, por acaso, percebeu que de sua sacada podia ter uma visão bem... Privilegiada da janela do quarto dela. Quando se deu conta, já estava escondido com um binóculo nas mãos, espiando o que não devia.

Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos loiros, se sentindo meio idiota. Afinal, ele era um homem formado ou um colegial dominado pelos hormônios? Na verdade tinha um pouco dos dois.

Percebeu que ela olhou em sua direção e imediatamente voltou-se para as embalagens em uma das prateleiras, fingindo prestar muita atenção. Com o canto dos olhos viu a moça se aproximar cada vez mais, com um sorriso no rosto. O coração não pôde deixar de bater mais rápido e em uma fração de segundos várias fantasias inundaram sua cabeça. Desde ela admitindo que também o observava quando ele não estava olhando, até outras em que ela o matava soterrado em embalagens de ervilhas enlatadas.

Mas continuou fingindo ler atentamente os rótulos até que ela tocou levemente seu ombro. Voltou os olhos azuis aos verdes dela e esperou que ela quebrasse o silêncio.

-Hm... Moço, você pode me dar licença, por favor? – perguntou, com um sorriso educado.

-Ah, tá. – respondeu, sem conseguir conter a decepção. Empurrou o carrinho na direção contrária em que ela estava e antes de sair do corredor arriscou uma olhadinha em direção á moça, á tempo de vê-la colocando algumas latas de feijão enlatado no carrinho.

Fez o resto das compras no modo automático, pensando no que havia de errado com ele. Lembrou-se de que nunca havia se apresentado á moça e que provavelmente ela nem sabia que ele era o dono do apartamento ao lado do seu, mas não se importou com esse detalhe.

De certo que ele estava sendo um tanto obsessivo, mas o rapaz era mesmo assim, meio maluco. Pelo menos era o que todas as suas ex namoradas diziam.

Pagou as compras e seguiu ao estacionamento. Enquanto jogava as coisas no banco traseiro do carro ele reparou que ela colocava suas compras no carro ao lado do seu. Sorriu, antes de sair de vez do supermercado. Pensou no binóculo jogado em cima de sua escrivaninha e em como seria bom ficar na sacada um pouco, já que a noite estava fresca e gostosa. Mas logo deixou a hipótese para trás, quando se lembrou que era o dia de um jogo de futebol pra lá de decisivo do seu time do coração.

Naquela noite o binóculo permaneceu no lugar onde estava e ele apenas ocupou-se em xingar o juiz e comemorar os gols, mas na noite seguinte ele não conseguiu conter a surpresa quando um par de olhos verdes voltou-se para ele, e seu binóculo intrometido.

Foi uma questão de minutos até a moça sumir da janela e aparecer na porta de sua casa, apertando a campainha compulsivamente. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que não ia ser por causa de latas de ervilha que ele morreria.

**xxx**

**Eu sei que está tosca, mas eu estava aqui ouvindo Screeching Weasel e simplesmente não consegui resistir! Fazia algum tempo que eu estava precisando escrever algo sem noção! Enfim, o Naruto está meio maníaco pela Sakura, mas relevem. Acho que estou meio doidona. *leva tijolada***

**Espero que gostem, foi escrita com todo carinho! 8D**

**QueenBzzz, 16 de Novembro de 2010**


End file.
